


Autumn Valentine

by indigo_inkpot (StarboundVoyager)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboundVoyager/pseuds/indigo_inkpot
Summary: A drabble series inspired by conversations with a friend: the students of Garreg Mach, and the people they choose to sleep with.Some platonic, some romantic, couples and more.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Autumn Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LalyVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalyVee/gifts).



Sylvain is a basker. Ingrid calls it undignified, the way he shamelessly enjoys luxury when it comes to sleep. Not necessarily the trappings of silk bedsheets or down pillows, he relishes in sleep just the same when he's napping on the grass by the dining hall, but he just enjoys the sense of achievement and relief in a good night's sleep.

The older he gets, the more elusive that good night becomes, and the more he values them.

Last night was a good night, he would go as far as to say a _very good night_ , and he rolls over with the intention of drawing out the peace a little longer. He rolls across the mattress, curling around the smaller body beside him, and burying his face into the spill of dark silk. Felix's hair smells of the monastery's citrus peel shampoo and ever so slightly of hay; the only evidence of Felix's stable duty assignment this week.

Felix grumbles, leaning back and searching blindly for Sylvain's hand.

"Shuddup," Felix grunts, tugging Sylvain until he's practically on top of Felix, burrowing down underneath him.

Sylvain huffs a laugh, not saying a word. Felix doesn't like to talk, and he doesn't like it when others talk either. The easiest way to keep him happy is to smile and do what he wanted, which was fine with Sylvain. He was more than happy to go wherever Felix needed him to be.

Sylvain reached over their legs to retrieve the blankets, dragging them back into warm, comforting darkness. Felix sighs, the happy noise Sylvain associates with his nonverbal approval. He settles down, letting his weight press onto Felix the way he likes. Felix frowns slightly, leg kicking out until the blankets shift back down over his toes. He wriggles slightly, tucking the blankets under his body so when he turns over the blankets pull tight around them and he can bury himself further under Sylvain.

Finally satisfied, Felix settles and allows the tension in his body to ease again. He makes a content hum, tucking his face against Sylvain's neck and blurring a kiss there. Sylvain smiles, wrapping Felix up in his arms and squeezing.

Their sheets aren't silk, and their pillows aren't down, but this is more luxury than Sylvain could ever have dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! Suggest a ship, dynamic, trope, headcanon, whatever you like! No guarantees I'll write it, but I'll certainly try!


End file.
